Don't Let Me Go
by RomanticLovee
Summary: 13 years ago, Mark's ex-wife and child left. Now, his daughter is back. Who knew it would cause a lot of trouble. Rated M for rape and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:: Disclaimer- I do not own The Undertaker and Michelle McCool.**

**So, NO, you can't sue me.**

**I just own the plot and MY character(s).**

**Therefore, enjoy the story.**

* * *

**_Chapter 1:_**

**_ 13 years ago_**

"Mark!" Caroline yelled as she ran down the steps. "I am talking to you. Don't you **_dare_** turn your back on me!" Caroline and Mark were arguing for the 5th time this month. The worse thing is, neither one knew what the hell they were arguing about. "Caroline, I am done with you! You need to chill," he said opening the door. "Mark, where do you think your going!" "I'm taking a walk! What, you think I'm going to go fuck a girl?" "You might!" she snapped. Mark shook his head and stormed out.

He took a walk to the park. He sat down on a bench and sighed heavily. Caroline thought he was cheating on her-which he wasn't. He didn't know what the hell she was talking about. Yes, some days he'll come home late from work. Sometimes he'll forget about their dates. That was only because he was trying to do what's best for her and their 5-year old daughter, Raven. He worked extra hours to provide them. He had to make sure he did what was best for his little girl. Caroline just didn't understand that. She assumed he was cheating on her with his boss, Michelle. Sure, Michelle and him _flirted_. It was nothing serious and nothing more.

After an hour of thinking, Mark decided to go back home. When he walked inside, he found all of Caroline's and Raven's bags pack. "Caroline! What the fuck is going on here?" he yelled. Caroline came down the stairs in tears. "Mark, I'm leaving you. I-I can't take the fighting, the arguing. I can't do it." "What do you expect? All marriages fight and argue! All marriages make up!" "No, Mark, lately you've been distant. I don't know what it is, but I can't go through with it anymore!" "Caroline, what's the_ real_ problem here? Why do you want to end our marriage?" he asked calmly. She took a deep breath. "Mark, I found someone else. It's just not right for us to be together. I'm sorry," she whispered. "You mean-You fucking cheated on me? Then you accuse me of cheating! You know what Caroline? Go to hell!" Caroline gasped and tried to hold back her tears. She then decided to let the tears flow. "Raven!" She yelled up the steps. "Come on, we're leaving!"

Raven walked down the stairs in tears. She ran up to her dad and hugged him tightly. "I don't want to leave, daddy," she whispered. Mark felt an aching feeling in his heart. He didn't want his little girl to go. He cried along with her. Caroline stormed over towards the two and snatched Raven off of Mark. Raven began to scream and kick. "I want my daddy! I want my daddy!" Just then, a tall, muscular man walked in. Mark assumed it was Caroline's boyfriend. He gave Mark an evil glare. Mark clenched his jaw. "Baby, what do you want me to do?" he asked. "Take this little brat to the car!" she said, throwing Raven(literally)towards him. He grabbed Caroline and put her on his shoulders. Raven began to kick and scream even more. "Daddy! Help me!" Before Mark could get to her, five guys rushed into the house and tackled him. Caroline and some of the guys grabbed the bags and left. Mark was coughing up blood. His vision began to fade. He tried to keep his eyes open, but he was knocked unconscious.

**_Present_**

Mark was waking up to the smell of bacon and other smells. He smiled warmly and got out of bed. He walked down into the kitchen and saw a beautiful sight. Michelle was wearing his shirt, cooking breakfast. She smiled at Mark. "Good morning, baby," he said, kissing her on her cheek. "Good morning. Did you sleep well?" she smirked. "Wonderful." "You were like an animal last night!" she blushed. "Well, I had to teach you a lesson about talking too much," he said. "Mmm, well, go freshen up. Breakfast is almost ready," she said, hitting him on the butt.

Mark went upstairs to freshen up and came back down several minutes later. They sat down, said grace and began to eat. "Baby, this is so delicious," he moaned as he took a bite out of the chocolate chip waffles. "Glad you like it." The doorbell rang. Mark and Michelle both attempted to stand up. "Sit down and eat, Mark. I'll get the door," she said. "You sure?" "Positive." She stood up and walked to the door. Several seconds later, she yelled for Mark to come to the door.

Mark walked over and saw a girl standing there. She was kind of tall, maybe 5'6. She had jet black, long hair. Her eyes were green. She wore an black long sleeve shirt. The sleeves was rolled up. She wore baggy cargo's and black sneakers. Her left eyebrow was pierced. Mark thought she looked familiar. She looked like a mixture of him and Caroline. "Raven?" "Yeah, Mark, it's me," she said. "Please, come in," Michelle said, stepping aside. Mark stood there, his mouth slightly opened. He couldn't believe after 13 years, Raven was here. It's funny how she knew he was still staying in the same place. "Have a seat," he said. Raven sat down. "Raven, how'd you know I was still here?" "I dunno. I just-guessed." "Raven, is that a tongue ring? What the hell has happened to you?" "These years has been rough, Mark." Mark was silent. "So, who's the chick? Is that your girl?" "She's my_ wife_. Raven, why are you here?" "Do you not want me here? Is that it?" "I'm just asking," he said, shaking his head. "I've missed you Mark. You don't know how much I hated it at that fucking hell hole!" "So, what made you come here now?" "Mark, Caroline is dead."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:: Disclaimer- I do not own The Undertaker and Michelle McCool.**

**Or any other upcoming characters.**

**So, NO, you can't sue me.**

**I just own the plot and MY character(s).**

**Therefore, enjoy the story.**

**Warning: This scene contains rape.**

* * *

**_Chapter 2_**

"Raven, what the hell you mean Caroline is dead?" Mark yelled. "I mean what I said, Caroline is dead." "How the hell did this happen?" "Can we not talk about it?" "TELL ME NOW!" Mark yelled, causing both Michelle and Raven to flinch. "Okay, okay. I'll tell you."

_Flashback(Raven): Raven had just came home from the park. Caroline and her boyfriend, Randy were arguing. "Randy, you're being ridiculous! Calm the fuck down!" Caroline yelled. "You calm down you little bitch!" Raven carefully went up the steps. She crept into her room without making a sound. She sat in her bed, hugging her knees. Tears began to stream from her eyes. She began to hear a lot of fighting and yelling. Glass was breaking. A loud scream pierced Raven ears. The fighting has been going on until 10 p.m. Raven decided to get in the shower. Once she came out, she walked into her room. Randy was sitting on her bed, shirtless. He was taking his last puff out of his burning cigarette. "Raven, you are such a beautiful girl." "Randy, why are you in here?" she asked, clenching onto her towel. "I want you, Raven. I need you," he said, standing up. Randy took a few steps towards Raven. He grabbed the back of her neck roughly and forced a kiss upon her lips. Raven tried to push Randy off of her. Seconds later, Randy threw Raven on the bed and climbed on top of her. He snatched her towel off. Raven opened her mouth to scream. "Scream and I'll kill you!" he threatened. She remained quiet. Tears streamed down Raven's face. His rough hands began to wonder over Raven's body. He slip his finger into Raven's vagina. He began to finger her. Raven squirmed around underneath. She tried to break through. Randy took off his pants and underwear. He forced himself inside of Raven. Raven tried hard not to scream, but it hurts. She was a virgin-was. Randy pumped in and out of her. He began to moan. He sped up the pace. Then he pulled out and flipped her over. He entered her from the back and started to go faster and faster. He pulled Raven's hair. "Shit, you feel so good," he moaned in her ear, "You feel better than your mother." Raven cried softly. "Ugh, I'm cumming!" he yelled. He spilled his hot seed into her. He began to pant heavily. The door busted open and Caroline was standing there. "What the fuck is going on here?" she yelled. Raven used all of her strength to push Randy off of her. Her lower half was covered in blood. "Caroline!" she yelled and ran over to her. "You fucking raped my daughter!" she yelled at Randy. They began to fight again. Caroline grabbed a chair and smacked Randy in the head with it. His body smacked the ground. Caroline grabbed a towel and wrapped it around Raven. "Let's go!" she yelled, She grabbed Raven's hand and they ran down the steps. Caroline fumbled to get the door open. Once they got it open, they ran out the house. Caroline tripped and fell flat on her face. Raven turned around to go help her, but Randy was close behind. He had a shiny object in his hand. "RUN!" Caroline screamed. Raven took off. She heard Caroline scream in terror. Raven began to cry and run. She ran to an abandoned building until morning. Once the sun was up, she tried to go back to Randy's place. She saw Caroline's dead body. She turned back around and ran away._

"When did this happen?" Mark asked, in tears. "A year ago," she answered. "How did you get here? How did you get the money to get here?" "Mark, I did some bad things. I sold my body. I killed an unborn child. I-" "You were pregnant?" Raven nodded her head. "Oh my gosh, Raven. That piece of shit got you pregnant?" Raven turned away from Mark. She couldn't face him right now. "Raven, come on, let's go get you freshened up," he said, standing up. He gave her a face-cloth and a towel. He gave her some sleepwear and put her in the guest room. "Go to sleep. I'll wake you up when lunch is ready," he said. He walked back downstairs to see Michelle still sitting on the couch. She was looking up at Mark. "How long will she be staying here?" she asked. "Just until she gets back on her feet." "And how long will that take?" she snapped. "What the hell is wrong with you?" "I just don't want her here, Mark. What if she brings drama into our house! We'll have a reputation. Mommy and daddy wouldn't like that, Mark." "Michelle, this is my fucking daughter! I'm not going to throw her into the streets! She needs me. I haven't seen her in years! I'm going to help her. For once can you stop thinking about your damn reputation!" Michelle stood there, her mouth hanging open. Mark has never snapped on her like that. Instead of arguing back, she stood up and stormed up the steps. There was a loud slam. "Stop acting like a fucking baby!" Mark yelled up the steps.

He sat on the couch and sighed heavily. Raven was going to need help-a lot of help. Yes, he was going to be the one to help her. He had no other choice. He was going to leave his only child in the streets. He wasn't going to put her in danger. He was going to help her back on her feet. He was going to provide her with whatever she needed. His thoughts were interrupted by Raven. She walked down the steps, her hair in a ponytail. She was wearing a white T-shirt with gray sweatpants. "You look just like your mother," he said, patting an empty seat next to her. "I miss her, even though she did some fucked up shit." "Yeah, same here." "Michelle doesn't want me here, does she?" "Uh-" "It's okay, Mark, I heard. Look, if I'm going to cause any trouble, I'll leave." "You won't go any where. I'm going to help you. I'll get you a job and-" "How can you get me a job if I didn't go to college?" "Leave that to me. I can pull a few strings." "Thanks, Mark." "Don't thank me." "I've really missed you, Mark. It's been hell at that place." "Don't think about it. As long as your here, you'll be safe. I won't let anything happen to you baby girl," he said, hugging her tightly. He kissed her forehead. He held onto her tightly, letting her fall peacefully asleep in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks Sonib89 for reviewing my story.**

**I'm glad YOU liked it.**

**A/N:: Disclaimer- I do not own The Undertaker and Michelle McCool.**

**Or any other upcoming characters.**

**So, NO, you can't sue me.**

**I just own the plot and MY character(s).**

**Therefore, enjoy the story.**

* * *

Mark woke up and Raven wasn't right in his arms. He stretched and rubbed his eyes. He stood up and went into the guest room. He turned on the light and there was no sign of Raven. He, then, went into his and Michelle's room. Michelle was lying there, wearing nothing but her silky red lingerie. "Hi, big boy," she purred. ".She?" he asked sternly. "Who-Oh! You mean, Raven? I dunno," she shrugged. "Michelle, this is NO time for fucking games!" "Relax, Mark, she's-" Just then Mark heard a loud scream. He rushed down the steps to see Raven smiling. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Where's Michelle? I wanna thank her! I got a job at the tattoo shop!" "Really? Doing what?" Designing tattoos. This is too awesome!" "I didn't know you could draw," he said, surprised. "Well, I sort of picked up the talent when I was being a loner." Michelle walked down the stairs, tying up her robe. She smiled warmly. "I take it as you got the job." "Thank you so much, Michelle. Well, I'm gonna go to sleep. I'm kind of tired." She said, walking past them. "Oh!" Michelle said, stopping her, "Don't forget we're going shopping tomorrow." "Okay," Raven said.**  
**

When Mark heard the bedroom door close, he looked over at Michelle. He gave her a curious look. "What's this for?" "Well, I kind of felt bad for what I said. I just want to make it up. I shouldn't have been so rude. I shouldn't have been inconsiderate. Mark, I'm sorry," she said. "It's okay, baby," he said kissing her forehead.

The next day, Michelle and Raven was in the car. It was an awkward silence. Michelle cleared her throat. "So, tell me about yourself, Raven." "Well, I sort of like to keep to myself. I like dark colors-like grey and black. I absolutely hate skirts, dresses, and shorts that goes to my mid-thigh. I love tattoos. I have 5 of 'em." "Really? Where?" "One on my shoulder, another on my lower back, another on my stomach, and the last one behind my ear." "Cool, what are they." "On my shoulder it says Bad-ass. On my lower back, it's a raven, on my stomach is a bloody rose, and behind my ear says 'No Evil'." "Oh wow! I'm too chickened to get any tattoos. Did they hurt?" "When your used to pain-like me, then no. They don't hurt." "Oh. Well, we're here," she said parking in the parking lot.

They went into a lot of stores. Michelle has never seen so much dull colors in her life! All of Raven's clothes were black or grey-nothing else! "Why do you like black and grey so much? They're such... dull colors." "I dunno. Since Caroline took me from Mark, my life's been pretty dull. I was diagnose with depression. I couldn't eat, sleep, nothing. All the other colors were just too happy. So I turned to black and grey." Michelle was silent. "Michelle, why are you helping me? You don't even want me here." "I feel guilty about saying that. I was only thinking of myself. I judged you before giving you a chance." "I'll say," Raven agreed. "Are you hungry?" Michelle asked. "Starving." "Well, come on. I know this great pizza place. Mark took me there on our first date."

Raven and Michelle were sitting in the pizza place, laughing. Michelle was telling her about her and Mark's first date. "Are you serious?" Raven laughed, almost choking. "Yes! He spilled the soda all on me. He was so nervous!" "What happened after that?" "I begged him to take me home. I was soaked and sticky. Yuck! Any ways," she said taking a sip of her water, "He took me home. He tried to kiss me good night, but I turned him down." "Oh my gosh! What did you tell him?" "I told him, I'm sorry, I'm not ready for this. I went into the house after that." "So what made you give him another chance?" "Well, he was really sweet. Minus all the clumsiness, I liked him." "Aww!" Raven said. They finished eating their pizza and left.

When Raven and Michelle got home, the police was at the house. Michelle jumped out the car and ran towards the house. "Hey! You can't go near there," a policemen yelled. "This is my damn house! I demand to know what the hell is going on!" "Someone broke in. It looks bad. Thank God a neighbor called and reported it." Raven and Michelle went inside the house. It was pretty messy. Pictures were thrown everywhere. Glass was broken. Michelle ran upstairs. Clothes were thrown every where. Raven slowly went up the steps. She went into the guest room. She looked on the wall. Spray painted in red, the words read, _"I'm coming for you,_ Raven!" She had an blank expression on her face. She walked into Michelle's room, who was on the phone with Mark.

"I told you she was going to cause trouble. For crying out loud, Mark, someone broke into our damn house! No, I will not calm down! Mark, you listen to me: If you won't kick her out, I will! I don't care if she's your fucking daughter! She's going to get one of us killed. Okay, bye!" she said. Raven turned away and went back to the guest room. She sat down on the bed and stared at the wall. Michelle walked in the room and gasped. "Oh my gosh! Raven I-" "Don't fucking talk to me, you two-faced bitch! You want me out of here! It's not my damn fault some fucking psycho is chasing after me! If I fucking die, it's because your an inconsiderate bitch and because Mark's a pussy for listening to you! Don't fucking worry, I'm gone! Thanks, Michelle!" she said, standing up. Michelle reached out to grab Raven's arm. Raven turned around and punched Michelle in the mouth. She stumbled back and fell on the ground. She held her eye and started crying. "Don'.," she said, walking out the house.

Mark came home as soon as work was over with. Michelle was curled on the couch, watching TV and holding an ice-pack on her left eye. "What the hell happened to you?" he asked. "Raven hit me," was all she said. "What the hell did you-where is she? Raven!" he yelled up the steps. "She's gone, Mark. She cursed me out, punched me, and left." "What did you say to her?" "Nothing, she just started yelling. I guess she over-heard me talking to you about her." "You guess! I'm going to go find her!" Michelle knew she wasn't going to win the argument, so she let Mark go.

He drove around for two hours. He couldn't find her. So he went to park and decided to clear his head. He was going to sit on his favorite bench. He saw someone sitting there. Then he realized it was Raven. "You know, I used to come here, to think. When ever your mother was mad at me, I sat on this exact bench." "Mark, I don't belong here. I don't know why I even tried to get help from you." "Hey, I'm going to protect you. Whether Michelle likes it or not. Your _my _child. Now, let's go home," he said, picking her up.

When they arrived home, Michelle was still on the couch. She rolled her eyes at Mark. "I hired five maids to clean up this place. They'll be here tomorrow." "Who will be here with them?" Mark asked. "I will, since you and... Raven will be at work." "I'm going to bed. Thanks, Mark," Raven said, walking upstairs. "Really, Mark? You went against me and still got her!" "LOOK MICHELLE, THAT'S _MY_ FUCKING DAUGHTER. GET IT? _MY_ DAUGHTER! I WON'T HAVE HER IN THE FUCKING STREETS FOR HER TO DIE! I WILL PROTECT HER! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE! I WON'T LET YOU TRY TO KICK OUT MY DAUGHTER! I WON'T LET YOU MAKE HER FEEL LIKE SHE'S A THREAT IN THIS HOUSE! TREAT HER WITH SOME DAMN RESPECT! YOU HAVE ONE MORE FUCKING STRIKE MICHELLE OR YOU AND I," he said motioning to him and her , "ARE THROUGH! GOOD FUCKING NIGHT!" He said, walking upstairs into the guest room. He knocked on the door softly, before walking in. He laid on the floor and went to sleep.

That morning, Raven was up and dressed. She wore a black tank top, black baggy shorts, and grey sneakers. Her hair was in a ponytail and draped over her shoulder. "Do you ever wear you hair down?" Mark asked. "Nah, it's not my thing. Are you gonna drive me to work?" "Sure, let me get ready and we'll head out." 10 minutes later, Mark was ready. He wore a white button up, black slacks, and black dress shoes. His hair was also in a ponytail. He put on black shades. "You look nice," Raven said. "Thanks, darling," he said, "Ready to go?" "Yup!" They got into the car and drove to the tattoo shop. The manager, Jeff Hardy told Raven to go in the back and talk to his brother, Matt. Mark sat out front and talked to Jeff for a while. "Listen, keep your eyes on her! Look out for her, man," he said. "I got you, Mark. Matt and I won't let her out of out sight. You know you can trust us." "I know, but-" "Mark, how long have we known each other?" "10 years." "Exactly, 10 years. Have I ever let you down before?" "No." "Then okay, there's nothing to be worried about. Now, off you go. Come back around five to get her." "Okay," Mark said, leaving the shop.

Matt and Raven came out from the back, laughing. "Raven, you are amazing!" "Well, I try!" she blushed. "Raven, I've heard so much about you. How have you been?" Jeff asked. "I'm better, now that Mark's going to protect me." "You look just like Caroline," he said. "You knew her?" "Yeah! Caroline was like my best friend. We were practically brother and sister. How is she?" "She's dead. Her boyfriend killed her." "Oh no." "Well," Matt said, changing the subject, "I love your tattoos Raven." "Thanks. So when does the shop open up?" "It's open now. It just runs slow on Monday mornings. Oh, I think we have our first customer now," Jeff said. The guy came in wearing a black hoodie. It covered his eyes and part of his face. "Hello, sir, may I help you?" Raven asked. He took off his hoodie and revealed his face. "Yes, Raven you can help me."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks Sonib89 for reviewing my story.**

**I'm glad YOU liked it.**

**A/N:: Disclaimer- I do not own The Undertaker and Michelle McCool.**

**Or any other upcoming characters.**

**So, NO, you can't sue me.**

**I just own the plot and MY character(s).**

**Therefore, enjoy the story.**

**Warning-Sexual Content.**

* * *

"What the hell are you doing here?" Raven snapped. "Aren't you happy to see me? I came all the way here back for you," Randy said, grabbing her arms. "Let go of me!" she screamed. Matt and Jeff ran over towards the two. Randy let go and began to laugh. "Hello, boys. I'm just here to get my step-daughter and take her out to lunch. That won't be a problem, will it?" "Yes, sir, it will be. Raven isn't allowed to leave." "Well, then, I'll just leave." Randy turned around and walked away. Then he turned back around and pulled out a gun. "RAVEN GET DOWN!" Matt yelled as he pulled out his gun. Everything happened in slow motion. Raven turned around to see Randy was about to pull the trigger. Jeff had ran to the back. Matt was yelling for Raven to run. Raven just stood there. She felt as if her felt was glued to the floor. Her heart beat rapidly as both Randy and Matt pulled the trigger. Two bullets went flying; one missing the target while the other made it at the wrong victim. A loud scream pierced everyone's ears. Randy ran out of the tattoo shop. "JEFF!" Raven screamed. Matt ran out the shop and tried to chase Randy. He was no longer in sight. He walked back in and was breathing heavily. "Call the police," Raven said. Matt walked in the back and called the police. "They're on their way," he said.

He knelt down and rubbed Jeff's forehead. "Hang in there, buddy. The ambulance is coming. Don't die on me, okay?" he whispered. "Mattie, it hurts," Jeff said, looking down at his chest. Blood was oozing out. He gave Matt a light smile. Jeff took his last breath. Everything was still. Matt began to cry softly. Raven looked over at him. She grabbed his hand and pulled him into a hug.

* * *

_3 weeks later_

Matt and Raven were cleaning up the shop. They were getting ready to close up. "Do you wanna come over? I can use the company, since Jeff isn't around," Matt said. "Sure Matt. It's no problem. Let me just call Mark and tell him." She called Mark to let him know where she was going. "All set. Let's go." Matt grabbed his keys and they both walked out. Raven walked to the car as Matt was locking the shop. The drive was 30 minutes. When they arrived, Raven's jaw dropped. The house was incredible. "Y-you live here?" she said. "Yeah, nice isn't it?" "Hell yeah!"

The house was a dark brown. It was huge. It had a long pathway to lead up to the porch. The front had a huge water fountain. It was decorated with flowers. When they stepped inside it was way better. Raven loved everything about this. "Your house is amazing, Matt." "Thanks. Are you hungry?" "Starved." "Well, go take a shower. I'll have dinner ready in a few." "Okay," she said walking upstairs. She roamed around the house, trying to find the bathroom. She saw a room, it was dedicated to Jeff. It had his pictures up. Raven felt a little guilt fill her body. "Lost?" Matt asked, startling her. "Oh! I was just-" He chuckled. "It's okay. Let me show you where the bathroom is." Matt led Raven around the house. He walked her into the bathroom. He helped her work the shower. "If there's anything else you need, call me." Raven nodded as Matt turned away. "Matt?" "Yeah?" "Can you-can you take a shower with me, please? I don't wanna be alone," she said. "Sure," he said, smiling. Everything happened so fast. Raven was pinned against the wall, her legs wrapped Matt's waist. The water was running all over their bodies. Matt ran his hands up and down Raven's breast. He was pumping in and out of her. "Matt," she moaned loudly, grabbing a fistful of his hair. He moaned softly into her ear. He placed her on her feet and turned her around and bent her over. He slammed into her, making her scream. He went in and out, hard and fast. He grabbed her hair with one hand while the other was gripping her waist. "You like that?" he said, breathing heavily. Raven moaned, which made Matt go harder. "I said do you fucking like that!" "YES MATT, I LOVE IT!" she moaned, as they both came. They both began panting. "Maybe I should get dress and cook dinner," he said, smiling. Raven nodded her head.

Raven came downstairs wearing Matt's t-shirt and a pair of his boxers. Her hair was tied into a messy bun. Matt was wearing a pair of basketball shorts and no shirt. His hair was curly. Raven looked on the stove to see what Matt was cooking. "Mmm, it smells good in here," she said, "What are you making?" "Spaghetti," he said, stirring the ingredients. "Need help? I know how to make this incredible sauce," she said. "Sure," he said, smiling.

The two began to cook together. They had fun throwing things at each other, laughing, and singing. "I didn't know you could sing. You have a beautiful voice," Matt said, putting his hair into a ponytail. "Thanks," she said blushing. They began to sit down at the table and eat. They made spaghetti and meatballs, garlic bread, and salad. Matt poured them each a glass of wine. After they ate, Raven treated Matt to an ice-cream sundae. Once they finished, they decided to go lay down.

Raven was facing Matt, one of her legs was wrapped around him. Her head was snuggled in his chest. She was listening to his heart beat, making a perfect melody. She smiled and went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:: Disclaimer- I do not own The Undertaker and Michelle McCool.**

**Or any other upcoming characters.**

**So, NO, you can't sue me.**

**I just own the plot and MY character(s).**

**Therefore, enjoy the story.**

* * *

Mark was at work, he was talking to his co-worker Dave. "Man, things are getting crazy since she got here. I can't eat, I can't sleep, all I can do is worry about her." "Mark, things will be okay. Just hang in there." "I'm trying, then I have Michelle on my ass. It's killing me here." "You'll get through it, man. See you later," Dave said, exiting the building. Mark sighed and grabbed his case, later exiting the building. It was cool out. Mark shivered and began walking towards the parking lot. He walked over to his car and saw a man leaning on it. "What the hell are you doing on my car?" he asked. "I want to talk to you," he said in a raspy voice. The guy pulled out a cigarette and lit it. He put it towards his mouth and took a puff before blowing the smoke out. "The name is Adam." "What do you want?" Mark asked. "Raven." "You can't fuckin' have her!" "Actually, I can and I will get her. Mark watch your back." He said, walking away. Mark got into his car and sped home.

He walked in to see Michelle sitting at the table. Candles were light, the light was dim. Placed on the tabled was steak, mashed potatoes, and cornbread. There was two glasses filled with wine. Michelle stood up wearing nothing but a new lingerie. It was light blue and pink. Her hair was flowing down. She wore light blue heels. She swayed her hips and walked over to Mark. She kissed his lips lightly and took off his coat. "Tonight is gonna be all about you," she said, in between kisses. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a deeper kiss. Mark lifted his arms up slowly and removed her arms. She gave him a puzzled look. "I'm tired," he said, walking past her and going upstairs. "WHAT THE FUCK!" Michelle yelled. She stormed up the stairs and followed Mark into the room. "What the fuck you mean you're tired! I did all this shit for you!" "I didn't ask you to." "I _know_ you didn't fuckin' ask me to. I did this because I miss you. All you're thinking about is Raven now." "What the hell do you expect, Michelle? Dammit, someone is out there trying to kill her! Stop being so damn selfish!" Michelle opened her mouth, then closed it. She stormed to the closet and grabbed her suitcase. "Where are you going?" he sighed, annoyed. "I'm going to my parents! If you won't pay me any damn attention, I'm just gonna leave. Call me when the bitch is gone!" Mark smacked Michelle. She fell to the ground. "Oh God. Michelle I'm-" "Get the fuck away from me Mark!" she screamed. Mark tried to help her up. "Don't touch me!" she hollered, tears spilling from her eyes. Mark backed away and went downstairs. He grabbed his car keys and left.

An hour later he came back home. The house was empty. Michelle was gone and Raven was still at Matt's. Mark sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. He began to flick through the channels. Nothing was on he liked. Sighing heavily, he turned off the TV and went to sleep. He woke up to the sound of Raven's voice. She was singing a song. He smiled and got off the couch. "What time you get here?" he asked, startling her. "Oh! Just an hour ago. Where's Michelle?" "She's gone to her parents." "Oh." "Did you have fun at Matt's?" "Yeah," Raven said, blushing, "I really like him, Mark, but I feel guilty." "Why?" "I'm the reason Jeff is dead. If it wasn't for me leaving home and coming here, things would've been okay. You would've still had Michelle here with you now. Matt would've still had Jeff." "Don't blame this on yourself. It's not your fault! You did the right thing by coming here." Raven began to cry. Mark pulled her into a hug. She cried even hard. "Ssh, it's not your not," he said over and over.

The next day, Raven had the house to herself. She had nothing to do. Matt was gone for a few days. He was at his parents. Mark went out with Dave and a few other of his co-workers. Raven decided to clean up the house. Once she finished, she took a shower and decided to change into some comfortable clothes. She wore grey shorts that came to her mid-thigh. She wore a black sports bra. Her hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail. She walked around the house, reading an cook book. She heard the front door open and close. She slowly crept into the front room. She saw Michelle looking around, not noticing her presence. When Michelle looked up, she jumped. "Oh! You scared the shit out of me!" "Can I help you?" Raven said, putting the book on the couch. "Look here, Raven, just because I left doesn't mean I'm out the picture. This is still my house and Mark is still my husband," she said, putting her hands on her hips. "Not for long," Raven said, smirking. "You little bitch!" Michelle said, "I hope that stalking guy actually murders you!" The words stung. Raven fought back tears. Michelle laughed hysterically. She began to walk up the stairs. Raven ran after her. She grabbed a fistful of Michelle's hair and threw her down the steps. Michelle tumbled down. She fell flat on her face. Raven hopped down the stairs. She got on top of Michelle and punched her repeatedly in the face. Michelle grabbed Raven's ponytail and pulled her body off of her. She struggled to stand up. Once she got up, she lifted her foot to kick Raven. Raven quickly grabbed Michelle's ankle and yanked her back down. Michelle head smacked the ground. She moaned loudly in pain. Raven then got up to fix herself. Before she could turn back around, her body collapsed on the ground. Her head began to sting. She rolled on her back to see Michelle standing there with a bag in her hand. She was breathing heavily. "Look you little bitch, you you ever fuckin touch me!" Michelle said, wiping the blood off her lip. Raven held her head and groaned. Michelle walked out the house. Not thinking, Raven ran after Michelle. She tackled her. Both Michelle and Raven was rolling around the lawn, punching each other.

Mark phone rang. He answered it. "Hello?" "Mark, it's your neighbor. Michelle and some other girl are fighting on your lawn. You need to hurry and get here," said his neighbor. Mark hung up and told Dave his situation. Mark ran to his car and drove home. He saw Raven beating the shit out of Michelle. Blood was pouring down her face. Raven's face was red from anger. Mark jumped out the car and ran over towards the two. He grabbed Raven by her waist and pulled her off of Michelle. She was still punching. "Let me go, Mark! I'm not done with her!" she yelled, "LET ME GO!" Mark let her down on her feet. "IN THE HOUSE, NOW! THE BOTH OF YOU!" He yelled. Raven shot Michelle a dirty glare before walking into the house. Michelle was just lying on the ground, breathing heavily. She couldn't get up. Mark scooped her into his arms and carried her into the house. He set her on the couch. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" "She started it!" they both said at the same time. "I DON'T CARE WHO FUCKING STARTED IT! I WANT TO KNOW WHY THE HELL YOU TWO WERE FIGHTING OUT THERE! WHAT THE HELL!" "Mark, she attacked me. I was coming to get the rest of my things and she started yelling at me! I started to walk to the car. I turned around and she tackled me. You can asked the neighbors," Michelle said. Raven's mouth was wide open. "Mark I-" "What the hell, Raven? I expected better from you!" "Mark I-" "I took you in, I chose you over Michelle and you did this! You fucking embarrassed me today!" "Well since I'm such an fucking embarrassment, I'll leave!" Raven said, walking out the house.

She walked to the park and sat on the bench. Someone tapped her shoulder. She turned around to see a man standing there. "What's a pretty thing like you doing crying?" he asked. "I'm not a fuckin' thing, I'm a woman. What's an dirty bastard doing here talking to me?" she snapped. "Haha," he said. After that, everything went blank. The last thing heard was Raven's scream for help.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:: Disclaimer- I do not own The Undertaker and Michelle McCool.**

**Or any other upcoming characters.**

**So, NO, you can't sue me.**

**I just own the plot and MY character(s).**

**Therefore, enjoy the story.**

**Warning-Contains rape.**

**-Also, THANKS for the reviews.**

* * *

Mark was sitting on the bed, making sure Michelle was okay. "Thank you, Mark. It's about time you realized who's for your own good," Michelle said, coughing. "Shut the fuck up, Michelle," Mark said, looking at his phone. Michelle sat back, and held onto her blanket. "Hello? Raven? Are you okay?" he asked. "Wrong person," the guy in the phone said, laughing. "Who the fuck is this?" "We have Raven." The phone line went dead. Mark stared at the phone and shook his head. Just then there was a glass breaking sound coming from downstairs. There was heavy footsteps all over. Michelle was about to scream until Mark slapped his hand over her mouth. "Do not fuckin' scream," he said slowly. Michelle nodded her head. He slowly got up to close the bedroom door and turn off the lights. "Hide," he whispered. "Where?" she asked, slowly getting out of bed. "Go fuckin' hide!" he yelled softly. Michelle ran under the bed. Mark shook his head and climbed out the window. He jumped onto the nearest tree and climbed down. He ran down the street.

Michelle was breathing heavily. She heard the door open, then close. Heavy footsteps dragged against the carpet. Michelle's heart began to beat rapidly. She clamped her hand over her mouth so no one could hear her breathing. Suddenly, her nose began to itch. She felt a sneeze coming on. "ACHOO!" Michelle gasped and put her hand over her mouth. The footsteps stopped. Michelle began to scoot farther back. The bed was pulled up. Michelle began to scream.

"Well, well, well. We meet again, Raven," Randy said, laughing. "Why are you doing this to me?" she said. "You made me kill my sweet Caroline. You ran away from home." "How the fuck did I make you kill Caroline?" "If it wasn't for your cries, she would've never heard me fuckin' you!" "That's your fault!" Randy smacked Raven with his gun. Her face became red instantly. "You look so much like your mother when your mad," he said, smiling. Randy began to unbuckle his pants. Raven started shaking her head furiously. "Randy, please," she cried. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" he said, untying her from the chair. He pushed her on the floor. Raven started to kick and punch. Randy found the nearest pole in his basement and tied Raven's hands to it. He slid off her shorts and her panties. "I miss your body," he said. Randy got on his knees and wrapped Raven's legs around his waist. He entered her roughly. "Fuck yeah," he moaned. Raven began to scream and cry. Randy pumped in and out of her. He grabbed her thighs and squeezed them tightly, leaving his hand prints on her. "STOP!" Raven scream. "I'm not done yet," Randy said laughing. He went deep inside her. "Mmm, FUCK!" he yelled going faster and faster. He spilled his seed inside of her. Randy got off of her and untied her. "Get dress," he said, throwing her clothes at her. He walked upstairs, leaving Raven in the basement alone.

"Your a pretty thing," Adam said, rubbing Michelle's face. "Let me go," she screamed. "I'm afraid I can't do that," he said, kissing her neck softly. He took off her shirt, exposing her bra. Adam then, unclasped her bra. He grabbed her breast and began to play with her nipples. Michelle began to cry. "I'm not here to hurt you," Adam said, unbuttoning Michelle's pants. He slid her pants down slowly. "I'm here to make sure you don't get hurt," he said. He took off her panties. "Then why are you doing this to me?" she asked. "Because, you're beautiful. You deserve better than Mark. He doesn't want you," Adam said. Michelle kicked Adam in the face and began to run. "GET HER!" Adam yelled. Two other guys came out of nowhere. They grabbed Michelle and dragged her back into the room. "I tried to be nice, you little bitch!" Adam growled, unbuckling his pants. "Tie her to the bed!" The guys threw her on the bed. They tied her. Michelle was screaming and crying. He entered Michelle roughly. He began to pump in and out of her. One of the other guys began to unbuckle their pants. He shoved his penis into Michelle's mouth. "Suck it you little whore!" he yelled. Michelle bit down instead. "You little bitch!" he hollered. "What happened?" Adam said, pulling out. "The little bitch bit me," the guy said. "Kill her," Adam said, zipping up her pants. "This bitch is lousy any ways!" Adam said, tossing the guy his gun. The guy shot Michelle in the head. Blood began oozing onto the bed.

Mark was wondering around the streets. He didn't know where the hell Raven was. He didn't know where he could find her. "Looking for her?" Randy said, causing Mark to turn around. "Where the fuck is she?" Mark asked, walking up to him. He raised his fist, about to punch Randy. "Ah, ah, ah. I wouldn't do that," he said, snapping his fingers. 3 muscular guys came from behind the shadow. They walked closer to Mark. "You give me Raven and I'll leave you alone." Mark shook his head. "Fine, you give me no choice. Kill him," Randy said to his guys. He lit a cigarette and walked away. All 3 of the guys came charging towards him. He kicked on in the jaw. He punched the other one and took his gun. The last guy started to back away. Mark shot him. He look down at the other two and shot them. "Ha ha ha! Come on you little fucker!" Mark screamed, looking for Randy. BANG! Mark's body fell to the ground. Randy was standing there with a bat in his hand. He threw it down on the ground. "Weak ass fuckers," he said, grabbing his phone. "Adam." "Yeah boss?" "How's it over there?" "Wife's dead." "Good. Send me 2 men." "Where ya at boss?" "Near the park." "Gotcha." Randy hung up the phone. He lit another cigarette and began smiling. "Let the games began," he said, inhaling the cigarette.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:: Disclaimer- I do not own The Undertaker and Michelle McCool.**

**Or any other upcoming characters.**

**So, NO, you can't sue me.**

**I just own the plot and MY character(s).**

**Therefore, enjoy the story.**

**Thanks for the reviews! **

* * *

Mark began to open his eyes. He groaned at the pain. He noticed his surrounding was different. He looked over slowly to see Raven tied to a chair. She was staring at him, crying. "Raven," he said in a raspy voice. "Mark, I'm sorry," she cried, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to put you through this. I didn't mean for him to do all this. His guys killed Michelle too. Mark, I'm so sorry." "S-she's dead?" he asked. Raven nodded her head. Mark put his head down. Heavy footsteps came down the steps. Randy looked over and smiled. "Well, well, well. We have the family here!" he said, clapping his hands together. "Let us go!" Mark yelled. "Nah, can't do that! You know too much about me. I have to kill the both of you," he said. "Why?" Raven asked. "Well, Raven, I just don't fucking like you. You were always trying to keep me and Caroline apart. Why couldn't you see that me and Caroline had a good fucking thing together!" he yelled. "You were beating on her you dumb fuck!" He walked over to Raven and smacked her. "Don't touch her!" Mark yelled. "What the hell are you going to do about it!" Randy laughed. He looked over at Raven. He grabbed the back of her necked and kissed her. Seconds later, Raven vomited all over his face. "S-sorry," she said. "You little bitch!" he yelled. He untied her and threw her to the floor. "STOP!" Mark yelled. Randy began beating Raven. He kept hitting her in the face. Mark grew angry. He kept yelling for Randy to stop. Randy got up and walked upstairs. He slammed the door shut. Raven curled in the corner and cried. She began to vomit again.

"Raven, untie me," Mark said. She stood up and walked over to him. Her face was bloody. Her hands started shaking uncontrollably as she untied Mark. Once he stood up, she wrapped her arms around him and cried. "We'll get out of here soon. I promise," he said, kissing her forehead. "How cute!" Randy said walking down the steps. "Father and daughter are spending time together. Oh, Raven, Matt called you. He's real worried about you!" Raven began to shake her head. "Don't!" was all she said. "He seems like a nice kid. Maybe I should meet him," Randy said, smirking. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" She screamed. Randy laughed and walked back up the stairs. Raven began to cry. "It'll be okay," Mark said. Raven shook her head. "It won't be okay Mark. Not until we kill Randy. I have a plan, but I'm going to need your help," she said, smirking.

Night came. Raven and Mark were still in basement, discussing the plan. "Do you think we can handle it?" Mark asked. Raven nodded her head. "We can go through it," she said, "Let's go over it one more time, okay?" "Okay," Mark agreed. "Okay. Randy is going out of town tomorrow morning. Adam will be in charge until Randy gets back. Now, killing Adam might or might not be easy. The only thing I have to do is have sex with him and we'll see how it goes from there." "Quick question." "Shoot." "What will I do?" "You keep on the lookout. There will be other guys and I know you can take them. They're not that hard to kill. Once that's over with, we'll have to get the cops." "They won't be able to do anything," Mark added. "They'll be here for backup. Randy might be bringing backup as well. Leave everything else to me, Mark." "I trust you, Raven. I know you can do this," he said squeezing her hand. "Yeah, thanks," she said. Raven went into the corner and threw up. "Raven are you okay? You seem sick." "I'm fine, Mark," she said, wiping her mouth. She smiled at Mark. "In case everything doesn't go good I just wanted to say thanks, Mark. You've been a good father. I really appreciate that." "Raven, everything will go great and that's what fathers are suppose to do. Don't thank me, I'm doing my job." Mark and Raven laid on the floor and began talking. Moments later, Raven fell asleep. Her head was resting on Mark's shoulder. He smiled and fell asleep, too.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:: Disclaimer- I do not own The Undertaker and Michelle McCool.**

**Or any other upcoming characters.**

**So, NO, you can't sue me.**

**I just own the plot and MY character(s).**

**Therefore, enjoy the story.**

**I know the last chapter was SHORT,**

**BUT that's because I had to hurry with the next chapter!**

**Here comes the good scene.**

**By the way, the story will be ending soon.**

**I don't know how soon.**

**I want to thank all of the reviews who stuck around.**

**I love you all!**

**Much love.**

**Enough babbling.**

**Onto chapter 8. *Screams WOO HOO!* **

**Warning-sexual content**

* * *

Raven woke up. She wasn't in the basement any more. She looked around and started yelling Mark's name. "Shut the fuck up!" Adam said, walking in the room. "Mark's not in here. It's just me, baby," Adam said, kissing her. Raven kissed Adam back. She began fumbling with his belt buckle. Seconds later, both their clothes were off. Raven was on top of Adam, riding him. "Mmm, Raven," he said. She began bouncing on him, faking a moan. "Adam!" she yelled. "Trade positions," he said, out of breath. Raven got off of Adam and got on all fours. Adam got behind her and grabbed her waist. He slammed into her. He went in and out of her. Each thrust was harder and faster than the other one. "You like that, Raven?" he asked. "Yes," she moaned. Adam came inside of her. He pulled out and laid down. "Is that it?" she asked. "Yeah, why?" "I wanna play a game, Adam. Close your eyes," she said. Adam closed his eyes. Raven grabbed the gun from underneath the pillow. She hid it behind her back. "Good boy. Keep your eyes close," she said, grabbing her clothes. She sat the gun down and put her clothes on slowly, looking at Adam. "No peeking, either." She saw a pair of handcuffs. She grabbed them and walked over to the bed. "Hold your arms out, Adam." Adam held his arms out. "You like kinky shit, don't you?" he asked laughing. "Yeah," she said, cuffing him to the bed. She walked over to where the gun was at and grabbed it. "Just like your mother," he said smiling, "She was go a good slut in bed. Too bad Randy killed her. At least we have you." Raven cocked the gun. "What was that noise?" Adam asked. "Open your eyes to see." Once Adam opened his eyes, Raven pulled the trigger, shooting Adam in the head. She smiled and walked out the room. "Dumb bitch," she mumbled to herself.

She walked towards the basement. She unlocked the door and went to get Mark. "Raven, where's Adam?" he asked. "Dead. Mark we need to change the plans." "What? Why?" "We're going to need to split up. You go to the cops, I'll go find Randy." "Okay," Mark said, getting up. Raven walked back upstairs. She searched the house to find the keys to the car outside. She looked on the counter and saw her phone. She grabbed her phone and the keys, and left. She decided to call Matt along the way. After three rings the phone answered. "Matt, hey, I need to talk to you." There was no response. "Hello? Matt?" "Guess again, Raven," Randy said. Matt was in the background, yelling Raven's name. "Oh god! Leave him alone!" "Come to me, Raven!" Randy said, hanging up the phone. Raven made an U-turn and sped down the street. She drove to Matt house. She hopped out the car and opened the door.

"Randy! Where are you?" she yelled out. "Right behind you." She turned around to see Randy. "Leave him alone!" "Raven, I just want you. Come back with me so we can be together." "Over my dead body!" "That can be arranged," he said, pulling out a gun. Raven kicked the gun out of Randy's hand. The gun slid across the floor. The two began to fight each other. All of a sudden Randy's body collapsed on the ground. Matt was standing there with a bat in his hand. "Matt!" she yelled, running up towards him. She grabbed his face and kissed him. "I really missed you," he whispered. "I know. I-I missed you two. We're going to get through this and leave this place. We're going to go and get married and forget this ever happened. I love you, Matt," she said. "I love you too, Raven," he said. "MATT LOOK OUT!" Raven yelled. Randy pulled the trigger, sending Matt's body crashing down. "NO!" she screamed. She charged towards Randy. They began fighting again. Raven kicked Randy in the jaw, sending him falling down. She got on top of him and began punching him. Randy grabbed Raven's waist and threw her off of him. Her body hit the floor hard. Randy walked over towards her and began laughing. "Raven, the day is finally here. Prepare to die," he said. BOOM! A bullet pierced through Randy's body. Blood gushed out. His body dropped to the ground.

Matt was standing there, holding a gun. Raven gave him a shocked and confused look. "Wearing a vest," he said. She began smiling. He helped her up and gave her a hug. "It's over. It's all over," she whispered.

An hour later, the police and ambulance were all at Matt's house. Some of the news reporters were there too. Raven looked over and saw Mark walking up towards the house. She ran over to him and gave him a hug. "We did it, dad!" she said, kissing him on the cheek. "You called me dad," he said, smiling. She nodded her head. "I love you, dad." "I love you, too Raven."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:: Well, the story is ending.**

**This is the LAST chapter.**

**I hope you really enjoyed the story.**

**Thank you to all the people who reviewed.**

**Now, enjoy the last chapter.**

* * *

****_3 years later..._

__The sun was bright and shining on the couple who were getting married. They were gazing in each others' eyes. Mark finally found the woman he wanted to be with. He was marrying a woman named, Samantha. She was stunning! She had shoulder-length, curly, dark brown hair. Her skin was a creamy, smooth caramel color. Tears flowed out of her eyes. "You may now, kiss the bride," the minister said. Mark lifted up the veil and kissed Samantha. Everyone began clapping and whistling. Raven began to cry. She was happy for Mark. He was finally happy, just like her. She looked over at Matt, who was holding their 2 year old son, Nero. "I love you, Matt," she said. "And I love you, Raven," Matt said, kissing Raven's hand. She looked down at her wedding ring and began smiling.

Mark and Samantha ran down the isle and out the door. Everyone stood up to go follow them. Everyone clapped and threw rice. Samantha ran to give her family and hug. Mark went to go talk to Raven, Matt, and Nero. "I'm so proud of you," Raven said, kissing him on the cheek. "Thank you. I'm glad you came here to see me." "I wouldn't miss your last wedding, dad, you know that." Nero began laughing. He pointed to Mark and said, "Paw, paw!" He held his arms out wide, wanting a hug. Mark smiled and grabbed Nero from Matt's arms. He gave him a hug and a kiss on the forehead. "Take care of my house while I'm gone," he said. "We will," Raven said, smiling. A limo pulled up in front of a church. The driver honked the horn. Mark and Samantha said their last goodbyes before getting into a limo. The limo drove away. Everyone started to get in their transportation and was going home.

Matt and Raven, who's now carrying Nero, walked to their car. Raven strapped Nero into his car seat. One the drive to Mark's house, Raven and Matt was talking. "I'm glad after everything, we ended up together," Raven said. "Yeah, me too. Raven I love you." "And I l-MATT LOOK OUT!" she yelled. Matt pushed his foot hard on the break. He almost hit someone who was crossing the street. The guy looked familiar. Too familiar. "No fucking way," Raven said. "What's wrong, Raven?" "Matt, is that.. Not it's impossible he's-" "Raven what are you talking about?" Raven shook her head. "Randy's not dead."


End file.
